A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor light emitting apparatus.
B) Description of the Related Art
The semiconductor light emitting apparatus has a semiconductor lamination including an n-type semiconductor layer and a p-type semiconductor layer, an n-side electrode electrically connected to the n-type semiconductor layer, and a p-side electrode electrically connected to the p-type semiconductor layer. For example, if a p-side electrode is formed on the p-type semiconductor layer, a recess exposing the n-type semiconductor layer is formed from the side of the p-type semiconductor layer, and an n-side electrode is formed on the recess, the n-side electrode and the p-side electrode can be disposed on the same side of the semiconductor lamination (for example, see Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-066304, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-249501, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-199221). Such a structure is convenient when electrodes are formed on a support substrate and the support substrate is joined with the semiconductor lamination.